


Забота

by Riakon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Руки лежали поверх одеяла.Это было необычно – видеть как такой сильный в бою человек, как Хибари-сан абсолютно беспомощен.





	Забота

Руки лежали поверх одеяла.

Это было необычно — видеть как такой сильный в бою человек, как Хибари-сан абсолютно беспомощен. Белые бинты мгновенно пропитывались кровью, и было видно, что они сковывали лежащее на белоснежных простынях тело. Со стороны выглядело так, словно именно они не давали этому волевому человеку двигаться, но я знал, что причина кроется в сломанных ребрах, треснувшей кости левой ноги, сломанной в нескольких частях руке и боли, которую преодолел Хибари-сан стараясь отомстить своему обидчику, поставившему его на колени — Рукудо Мукуро.

Он сражался не просто на последнем дыхании — на своей нечеловеческой воле и необычной гордости, которая требовала отмщения. Каждый шаг и каждый взмах тонфа — это прибавление к тем часам, которые потребовались бы на его выздоровление. Каждый удар обратился в очередные сутки в кровати. И хвала Ками-сама, что сейчас каникулы!

Я приходил к нему несколько раз в день, чтобы узнать о том, как его состояние и не очнулся ли он. Перегруженный организм требовал своё, поэтому потеряв единожды сознание в развалинах луна-парка, Кёя больше не приходил в себя. Врачи утверждали, что его состояние стабильно, но я не переставал волноваться — если бы не Хибари-сан и Гокудера-кун я не смог бы выжить и спасти их от Мукуро, который признал ранения Хибари несовместимыми с жизнью. 

Разумеется, врачи семьи Вонгола сделали для Хибари очень много, но я переживал за то, в каком состоянии он очнется, хотя и понимал, что такой заботливый о своём здоровье Кёя-сан не станет уходить из больницы, пока всё не заживет, однако у меня было большое подозрение, что ответственность в нем может победить здравый смысл и он выйдет раньше чтобы достойно занимать свой пост главы Комитета безопасности. Достаточно сильное подозрение.

Я помню, как я обрадовался, когда мне сообщили, что Хибари пришёл в себя. Не задумываясь о причинах своих странных поступков, я вбежал в его палату, чтобы увидеть его серые, пронзительные и колючие глаза. Меня не задевало их вечно угрюмое выражение, нет, просто я растерялся, не зная, что сказать.

— Хибари-сан, даже не думай о том, чтобы сбежать из больницы! — Я ляпнул то, что думал, и на моё удивление Хибари только взглянул на меня серьезно. — Не смотря на то, что вам неприятно быть в беспомощном положении, пожалуйста, подождите, пока все раны не заживут.

— Откуда такая забота? — Хрипловатый, но уверенный голос заставил мои коленки дрожать. Как же я давно его не слышал, как давно мне не угрожал этот голос обещанием забить до смерти.

— Вы спасли мою жизнь, я всего лишь хочу проявить благодарность. — Предельно честно ответил я.

— Всего лишь? — Задумчиво повторил он. — Значит только это?

Не только. Не только это, но об этом вам знать не положено. А мне об этом не положено задумываться, и рушить хрупкое равновесие собственного сознания и безумия.

— Да. — Голос дрожал, и ответ вышел скомканным, неуверенным, как, впрочем, и любая моя ложь.

— Хм... — Хибари задумался, и я в тот момент даже не думал о том, что твориться в его голове и какие выводы он сделал для себя. С моей стороны было бы странно даже предполагать — я его достаточно плохо знал. И абсолютно не понимал. Даже мои предположения никогда не оправдывались более чем на 20%, кроме одного пункта — Намимори. С этим можно даже к гадалке не ходить.

— Хибари-сан... — Он мгновенно поднял голову и взглянул на меня. Я испугался и мой голос сел так внезапно, что мне далеко не сразу удалось взять себя в руки и вспомнить, что же я хотел сказать. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

— Хорошо. — Его волосы, цвета вороньего крыла взметнулись и Хибари откинулся на подушку. В этот момент я отчаянно почувствовал желание прижаться к нему, обнять его, которое никак не объяснялось с логической точки зрения. Особенно учитывая тот фактор, что он считает меня травоядным, то есть недостойным, как бы это прискорбно не было.

Но Кёя был не просто красив в этот момент, он олицетворял спокойствие и уверенность, стабильность и какую-то хрупкую безмятежность. Это была настоящая красота, мне казалось, что ничего лучше я не видел за всю свою жизнь. Кёико ничего не стоила рядом с ним, с таким выражением лица не могла сравниться даже самая искренняя её улыбка, со снежной белизной кожи нельзя не то что сравнивать — даже просто ставить на одну ступень. Миг, заполненный такой чувственностью в своей простоте... Такое я не забуду даже через тысячу лет.

Я размышлял решаться ли мне, и быть побитым, или не решиться, но остаться целым и невредимым. Самый тяжелый выбор, учитывая, что даже если он меня сейчас побьет, то я все равно окажусь в выигрыше, ведь меня положат в эту же больницу. Я буду рядом с его свободной и неукротимой красотой, а потому не пожалею ни о чем.

Но терять конечности и получать травмы не хотелось. Как сказал бы Рёхей — ЭКСТРИМально тяжелый выбор, когда спорят твои чувства и разум. Но компромисс был найден, и я, подумав, что за время моих измышлений Хибари мог уже задремать подошел к нему и, наклонившись, поцеловал открывшийся лоб.

Неожиданно, его рука обхватила меня за шею и притянула ближе. Он не открывал глаз, и я в упор рассматривал его спокойное лицо не пытаясь освободиться из его легкого захвата, потому что боялся. Боялся собственной свободы, которая находилась в его теплой ладони. Серые глаза под веками не шевелились, и я знал, что как только они откроются, то он будет смотреть на меня льдом его глаз. 

Губы растягивались в улыбке против моей воли, едва меня стоило вспомнить, что я стою над больным и побитым Хибари-саном, и сейчас готов на любую глупость. Едва я додумал эту мысль, моё неуемное воображение нарисовало мне привлекательную картину, которая не успела задержаться в моём мозгу и поспешила стать реальностью. Я едва коснулся его тонких губ своими, ловя не сорвавшийся вздох и впитывая их влажность, нежность и мягкость. Едва ощутимое прикосновение, наполнившее мою душу сладким вкусом счастья, моментом наивысшей эйфории, которая только когда-либо существовала в моём сердце. Я никогда никого не целовал, и мне было интересно каково это — целовать того, кто дорог тебе? Это было мгновенье которое затопило мою душу и заставило сердце биться не просто как сумасшедшее, а так, что у меня возникли реальные подозрения в том, что оно может выскочить из моей груди, пробив её.

Я оторвался от его губ и громко вдохнул, не сдержавши тихий. Почти не ощутимый и еле слышный мне стон. Рука на моём затылке погорячела, и обжигала кожу, заставляя желать чего то совсем странного и непонятного. Тонкие пальцы сжались вокруг затылка, и Хибари открыл глаза.

— Куда собрался? — Эти глаза смеялись, а пальцы забирались мне в волосы и перебирали их, в то время, как вторая рука просто лежала поверх одеяла, заставляя меня желать, дико и отчаянно желать коснуться её. Порыв, который сдержать невозможно, и вот я целую его руку, покрываю её нежностью и легкостью исходящей из самого сердца и принявшей такую форму. 

Странную.

Невообразимую.

Живую.

Наверное, так должно было быть, ведь я не чувствовал что это неправильно. И мне не было стыдно, правда ровно до того момента, как я не поднял глаза на хозяина этой нежной руки. Хибари смотрел на меня с полуулыбкой, и это зрелище казалось мне откровением свыше. Пальцы на затылке потянули вверх, и я радостно подчинился им, поднимаясь и наклоняясь к самому лицу Кёя-сана. Они потянули меня вниз так властно, что мне не представлялось никакой возможности им противиться.

— Я никуда не уйду, — Врал я перед тем, как расслабиться в его руках, обнимавших меня так, словно я был важной частью для него. — ...Хибари. 

Хибари.... Это имя не просто ложилось на мои губы, едва я хотел что-то сказать, нет, оно прилипло, въелось в самый мозг. Ни одна моя мысль не обходилась без него, мне казалось невозможным испытывать к нему что-то, но я никак не мог унять томления, странного жара и сказочной тесноты в груди, при моих воспоминаниях о том, каким он бывает.

Незаметно, неожиданно пришла моя любовь к нему, нежданно и желанно было осознание что это и есть любовь, не смотря на то, что я частенько до этого думал только сестре Сасагавы. Но после любые попытки подумать о том, что будет со мной после того, как моя главная и заветная мечта жениться на ней сбудется, оказались лишены всяческого смысла.

Я начал лгать другим, о том, что она нужна мне, и в частности Реборну, который после мне объяснил, что все это было бесполезно, и который открыл мне прекрасные корни этой глупой лжи — любовь. Он объяснил мне, что в жизни может случиться всякое, и я принял себя такого, какой я есть. Позже именно эти слова помогли пуле Упрека найти все самые слабые точки моей души, и сделать меня сильнее.

Но нежный поцелуй набирал темп и я не мог сопротивляться никаким действиям Хибари. Да и своим тоже, ведь это по-настоящему тяжело отказать языку, ласкающему твои губы и просящему приоткрыть рот. Это почти что невозможно, но почти смывается под ослепительным прикосновением к шее, которое заставляет задыхаться вернее всякого удушающего газа. Поцелуй постоянно менял темп и размеренность — то он был жестким и быстрым, то нежным, таким ласковым, что это резкая смена сводила с ума.

Мятный вкус, принадлежащий только Хибари, и горьковатый привкус обезболивающих таблеток — всё это наполнило меня несдерживаемым восторгом. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь для него. Хоть как-нибудь воздать его нежность, его уверенность. Особенно ласку его нежных, тонких, сильных и властных рук, от которой плавилось сознание в огне наслаждения. От которых хотелось кричать, сбежать и снова вернуться только потому что они принадлежат ему. Кончики пальцев еле ощутимо дотрагивались до моего живота сквозь футболку, и я не знал что мне делать — наклониться ближе, чтобы ощущение не было столь острым, или наоборот отпрянуть, чтобы не чувствовать вообще.

Глупые размышления занимавшие мой разум прервала его рука, которая скользнула под футболку, погладила пресс и начала поглаживать один сосок, в ритм поцелуя. Не сумевши более держать себя в руках, я протяжно, от всей души застонал в его губы. 

— Иди сюда. — Он оторвался от меня, и жестом приказал мне сесть на его бедра. Едва я начал аккуратно, чтобы не причинить ему лишних неудобств, садиться, как он прижал меня к себе одной рукой. — Не бойся, ты меня не раздавишь.

Он поддразнивал меня словами, а в это время его пальчики, смоченные совсем чуть-чуть его слюной обводили мой сосок, заставляя меня дрожать в предвкушении и открывать рот, стараясь захватить по больше воздуха, но тут же попадать в плен его сладких губ. Я ощущал его эрекцию, которая соприкасалась с моей через несколько слоев ткани, но все равно усиливала нетерпение. Слюна на сосках охлаждала их, но горячила, распаляла и без того неимоверное желание и обостряла ощущения.

Его ловкие пальцы стянули с меня преграду, мешавшую заниматься моей грудью — футболку, и отбросили её за ненадобностью около кровати. Прохладные от остывшего пота руки легли мне на талию, и приподняли так, чтобы грудь оказалась на уровне его лица. Едва его язык коснулся ключицы, я не смог сдержаться, и потерся своими бедрами о его. Это было выше наслаждения. Какая-то эйфория, унесшая мою совесть и сорвавшая все блоки определяющие, что «можно» и что «нельзя».

Я бы обязательно поранился, или причинил бы боль ему, но Хибари всегда оставался при трезвом уме, и это позволяло мне довериться ему полностью и безоговорочно. 

Дальше я смутно помню, что стало моментом отрезвляющем меня, но в этот самый момент, когда я выплыл из этого тумана, я обнаружил, что на меня уже нет никакой одежды, а с него стянуты пижамные штаны, и я неистово двигаюсь бедрами стараясь, чтобы наши эрекции соприкасались как можно больше, а его рука обхватывает их, увеличивая силу получаемого наслаждения.

— Да! Да, Хибари... пожалуйста! — Я кричал, чувствуя, как его рука двигается только по моему члену, и видя сквозь пушистые ресницы то, как он приоткрыл рот, вдыхая прохладный воздух больничной палаты и как его молочно-белым щекам прилила кровь, и видя его пристальный, изучающий взгляд, который не мог заставить меня остановиться или же просто смутиться. — Хибари!... ах. .Хибари, умоляю...

Я стонал, не зная толком, чего же я хочу. Мольбы не достигали своей цели, только заводили Хибари ещё больше.

— О чем ты просишь? — Железная выдержка никогда не изменяла ему, но моё терпение и стыдливость уже давно сгорела в огне этой страсти и этого дикого желания. — Чего ты хочешь?

— Ещё... — я посмотрел на него сквозь полуоткрытые веки, и воспользовался последним средством, убеждающим его сделать что-то, чего хочу я, застонал. Хотя это было сложно назвать стоном — это был крик моей души, который впитывался в жар наших тел, в стук наших сердец и в ритм нашего дыхания.

Рука на моем члене заскользила быстрее, а губы прошлись по шее, и все это вместе создавало такой контраст, что любая выдержка летела к чертям, и я кончил в его ладонь. Хибари совсем не смущал этот факт, ведь не успел я отойти от бурного оргазма, как один его палец, смазанный моей собственной спермой, вошел внутрь меня, растягивая и смачивая так неожиданно, что я не успел испугаться и сжать его. 

Голодный и искушающий взгляд серых глаз пробудил во мне жажду экспериментов.

— Хибари, вытащи... — Палец во мне согнулся, но не сдвинулся, ни на миллиметр. — Ну пожа... луйста... Хибари!

Усмешка прокатилась по его тонким губам и заставила меня задрожать в восхищении и предвкушении. Он слегка вынул палец, но к нему тут же прибавился второй. Я ощутил их внутри, и сжался, не сдержавшись.

— Тише, — горящее дыхание обожгло ухо. — успокойся и расслабься.

Хибари уговаривал меня, поглаживая по спине и бедрам, и в конце концов я расслабился, и позволил ему делать со мной все, что ему бы не вздумалось. На третьем пальце, я сам начал поддаваться вперед, навстречу пальцам растягивающих и подготавливающих меня. Но едва я стал делать это слишком активно, как Хибари вытащил их из меня.

— Вот видишь, я убрал пальцы. Ты что-то хотел?

Он напомнил мне, о моем желании поэкспериментировать, и я опустился ниже, устроился между его ног и набравшись смелости осторожно прикоснулся к его члену рукой, провёл пальцами по стволу и погладил чувствительную головку. Тяжелый выдох и резкий вдох Главы Дисциплинарного Комитета сказали мне, что я делаю все правильно, но не нужно останавливаться на начатом. 

Я наклонился над его членом и обдал его горячим дыханием, не зная как справиться со внезапно появившимся стыдом и каким то иррациональным, абсолютно неконтролируемым страхом.

— Ты на этом остановишься? — Глухой от желания голос Хибари сказал мне яснее любых слов, что он хочет продолжения, больше, чем я совсем недавно хотел кончить, а его приказной тон не оставил никакой возможности сомнениям.

Для начала я провел языком по головке члена, и почувствовав дрожь в теле Хибари обхватил её губами, посасывая и лаская языком внутри и губами вокруг чувствительной части. На мой затылок опустилась его рука, властно притягивая и направляя меня. Понимая, что долго так у меня не получиться, я стал помогать рукой, оглаживая ствол и сжимая пальцы вокруг него.

Через несколько минут Хибари потянул меня за волосы вверх достаточно мягко, не доставляя лишней боли, но и не давая ему сопротивляться, я вернулся в прежнее положение, и устроился на узких бедрах, постоянно задевая анусом его член и потираясь о него.

— Если ты сейчас не прекратишь, то это будет изнасилованием. — Спокойный, хоть и хриплый голос Хибари вновь вернул меня в реальность, и я перестал провоцировать его.

— Что мне тогда делать? — Задыхаясь от желания я спросил его.

— Осторожно опустись на мой член, но так, чтобы не повредить тебя.

Приказной тон Главы действовал на меня безоговорочно, и я осторожно взял его член в руку, поднялся над ним и стал осторожно насаживаться, в это время руки Хибари поддерживали меня за талию, не давая опуститься слишком резко или быстро. Острая боль пронзила меня, едва в меня погрузилась головка, но все те же сильные руки не дали мне в бессилии опуститься до конца, осторожно опуская меня. Едва я принял его целиком, я медленно наклонился к его губам, и поцеловал, раздвигая их языком и лаская нежность рта, в благодарность о заботе.

Я чувствовал себя так, словно меня проткнули изнутри, но нежные губы не давали мне сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, и вскоре оно прошло, оставив после себя легкое жжение.

Я опустился вниз поддавшись бедрами навстречу его члену, и задохнулся от непередаваемы ощущений. Темп наших общих движений рос, и я, забившись от наслаждения в его тонких, сильных и властных руках закричал:

— Хибари! Я люблю тебя!

Я сказал то, о чем не рассчитывал ему говорить в ближайшие лет десять, но не придал этому значения в тот самый момент. В тот миг было важнее совсем другое ощущение: ощущение сжавших меня в порыве рук, ощущение заполнявшей меня жидкости, ощущение жаркого, обжигающего шепота на ухо.

— Тсуна... 

После, слова прозвучавшие были смешны и абсурдны, а мне было стыдно, так стыдно, что хотелось плакать, но я всего лишь уткнулся в его грудь и упивался ощущением его рук.

— А говорил, что только благодарность. — Ехидный тон Хибари, который был неизвестен никому кроме меня, и так остается и по сей день. — Учти, если вздумаешь мне изменять — забью до смерти

В тот вечер я позорно сбежал от спящего Хибари, но в моей памяти остались его поцелуи, его шепот, и руки, лежавшие поверх белоснежного одеяла. Руки, которые могут быть как жестокими, так и нежными, но все равно остаются беспощадными, не смотря на многогранность характера их хозяина.

Но сейчас мы не то чтобы вместе, просто мы понимаем друг друга с полуслова, и он частенько играет роль безжалостного Главы Комитета Безопасности, который защитит меня, во что бы то ни стало, и отнимет у грабителей деньги, подтрунивая надо мной.

И для меня нет ничего ценнее тех слов, что были им не сказаны.Тех слов, которые не родились в ответ на моё признание.

И он не скоро скажет: «Я тебя тоже люблю».

Но это скажут его руки. Ещё не раз.


End file.
